The Blue Flight Book!
by purpledragon6
Summary: First Zatch bell fic. Its been five years since Zatch won the momodo battle and everything seems to be as it should be. That is until an evil Momodo escapes into the human world and leaves the portal open. This causes a pre-mature battle and Zatch and Kiyo are reunited again to search for the Momodo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ring, ring, ring, ring!**

"OK, OK I'm coming!" The sixteen year old shouted at the locked door as she brushed a long of black hair out of her face, threw on a jacket and unlocked the door.

She threw open the door to see a mail man holding a large brown package.

"Yes, I have a package for a miss 'Kimberly Jones'." He said holding out a clipboard.

"Yeah thats me." The teen now Kimberly mumbled signing the clipboard and taking the package from him and closing the door.

She took the package and tore off the packing tape and tore apart the cardboard flaps to revile a sea of packing peanuts. Sighing, she dug threw the styrafoam lumps and felt a patch of silk cloth. She clasped her hand around it and yanked it up. The silk was the sleeve of a dress and the dress belong to what looked to be a doll. The doll had long black hair much like Kim's only her's was tied in a bun and large blue eyes. The doll wore a pink silk kimono style dress with little purple shoes.

Attached to her dress was a note with fragile hand writing that read:

**_I thought you would need someone to keep you company. Her name is Jetsune._**

The note wasn't signed and there was no return address on the box.

"Oh, this is probably a gift from grandma, Uh! She still thinks I play with dolls! I'm not five years old!" Kim shouted as she placed the doll back into the box and tossed it on the couch then stomped off to her room not noticing the little doll wasn't in her box anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly would never admit she had a short attention span but she had flat out forgotten about the doll by the time she got to her bedroom door. She laid down on her bed and put on her head phones and picked up her manga book and began to read it. Her door opened a crack. Just a crack, small enough that the teen didn't notice but big enough that someone could slip into the room, which is exactly what the 'doll' had done.

"So you must be Kimberly." The doll said jumping on the foot of the bed.

No answer.

"Hello?" The doll said shaking the teen's leg but still there was no answer.

The doll sighed and pulled out a sharp hair pin and bent it so it was straight.

"Forgive me." She mumbled before stabbing it into Kimberly's knee.

The teen jumped and threw her book back as it knocked over her bedside lamp shattering the multi-colored shade. The girl sat on the floor for a moment and stared then paled.

"DOLL! THERES A LIVING DOLL ON MY BED!" She shouted picking up the manga that was now covered in glass shards and chucking it at the toy.

"What? I'm not a doll I'm a-." The doll dodged it but couldn't dodge the high heeled boot that got thrown at her next.

"Ow! WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!" The doll shouted holding her arms up to protect her face.

Kimberly now had a neon green guitar and held it as it she was holding a baseball bat but she didn't strike.

"OK, then. My name is Jetsune. I am a momodo, not a doll." Jetsune said placing her hands on her hips.

"Momodo?" Kimberly asked still holding the guitar.

"Very hard to explain but I come from a world were we have these battles for a new king every 1000 years." Jetsune tried to explain. "We have these books that controls our powers but only our human partners can use them. So that means only you can use this."

With that being said Jetsune reached into the pocket of her kimono and pulled out an icy blue book and handed it to Kimberly who looked it over. Her face went from confused to angry.

"It this some kinda joke? I can't even read it!" She said throwing the book back at the momodo.

"It time you will miss Kimber- you know what I don't like that." Jetsune said having a sudden change in demeanor.

"Don't like what?" the human asked sounding very annoyed.

"Your name. Kimberly. It doesn't fit you. I know! I'll call you Kimmy." Jetsune smiled.

"No! Its Kimberly!"

"But I like Kimmy better!" Jetsune smiled and jumped up and down on her bed.

Kimmy rubbed her head and sat down on her bed.

"Call me what you want...JUST GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Kimmy screamed pointing to the door.

"Where will I go?" Jetsune sniffled.

"Anywhere but here! Or just go back to where you came from!"

"B-but I don't know where that is... I guess I can go live under a rock... And have some hobo attack me!" Jetsune cried as she rubbed her eyes.

Kimmy sighed.

"Fine! You can stay."

"Works every time." Jetsune giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Letting Jetsune stay was a HUGE mistake. HUGE!

* * *

"Hey Kimmy! Can I borrow this shirt! Or some make-up? Cause I want to be pretty just like you! Whats cucumber-melon? Is that some kinda smoothie? Oh wait its soap! Can I use it? Mmm! It smells good! Hey Kimmy do you ever trip over your hair? Its like six feet long! I mean it is so long I could use it as a jump rope! Can I use it as a jump rope?"

"SHUT UP! AND THE ANSWER IS NO TO ALL OF THOSE!" Kimberly yelled grabbing fists full of her hair and pulling at them.

"But I want to be pretty like you!" Jetsune cried.

Kimberly turned to her and saw a small mess of black hair poking out of an oversize green sweater with a small pair of blue eyes with lids covered in dark blue eye shadow.

"Well Pretty is abit of a strong word." Kimberly mumbled rolling up the sweater so it fit the momodo like a small dress, smoothed her hair and wiped off the make-up.

"I think your very pretty." Jetsune said looking up and Kimberly. "I want to look just like you."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk and picked up the blue book again.

"Thanks." She mumbled as the book let off a faint glow. "What the?"

She tore open the book, the first few words were now readable.

_**'The first spell: parrowsay'**_

_****_Kimmy read the spell aloud and closed the book.

"What does that Me-AHHH!" She screamed as she looked down at Jetsune. "W-what the! WHY AM I ON THE CEILING"

"I don't know." Jetsune said as Kimmy suddenly yelped and dropped from the ceiling,

* * *

Yeah, HUGE MISTAKE!


	4. Chapter 4

The human and the momodo walked down the street, both heads were bowned, hands in their pockets, looking alot like twins with a height difference. They were almost to Kimmy's house, just one more block, when a voice suddenly called to them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jetsune." A female voice sneered.

In unison, Jetsune and Kimmy's heads whipped up and they both turned on their heels and stared. There stood a very young girl, about four. Younger then Jetsune. She had pin straight raven's wing black hair that a few purple streaks in them and was tied in pig tails, she wore a red dress and a yellow headband. A male stood a few feet behind her.

He was about Kimmy's age, maybe a year older, with a mop of brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform in his hands, a purple book.

"Who are you!" Kimmy growled making a fist.

"My name is Linn and this is my book keeper Marco." The girl answered in a bitter tone as if she detested everything about them. "And the creature by your side is an evil momodo by the name of Jetsune."

_"Evil?"_ Kimmy thought. _"Maybe annoying but not evil."_

"IGERAYTEY!"

"KIMMY! LOOK OUT!" Jetsune shouted pushing Kimmy out of the way of a sudden power surge which sounded much like a tiger growling.

"I hate that doll so much!" Kimmy growled as she began to clean.

"What the!" Kimmy practically screamed as the spell was repeated and another bolt was sent in their path.

"PARROWSAY!" Kimmy shouted before the bolt could hit them.

She quickly wrapped around Jetsune and started running as the two were suddenly lifted up and now running on air.

"Should we go after them?" They heard the male say.

"No no. Not yet." The female answered

* * *

"Kimmy! What are you doing?" Jetsune screamed covering her eyes.

"Running! Whats it look like!"

"But Kimmy! We have to fight them!" Jetsune whined.

"We only know one spell! We can't fight them until we learn more. One that doesn't cause flight!" Kimmy said angrilily as the two suddenly dropped into the chimney of Kimmy's house.

Soot flew all over the room turning most of the furniture grey.

"Ugh! I need a bath!" Jetsune mumbled pulling herself off the floor and walking to the bathroom.

"Hold it yound lady!" Kimmy yelled picking up the momodo again. "Your going to tell me right now whats going on!"

"Um..."

At that moment the front door flew open and a tall women who looked like Kimmy only with blonde hair and a semi-wrinkled face walked in.

"Kimberly I'm ho- LOOK AT THIS MESS!" She shreiked pulling at her hair.

Kimmy suddenly dropped Jetsune flat on her face and pointed to her.

"She did it." Kimmy said flatly.

"What! You blame this sweet innocent girl! Your grounded young lady! Now clean up this mess!" Her mother yelled as she picked up Jetsune. "Come with me sweety, lets get you cleaned up."


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is how I spent a perfectly good Saturday?" Kim growled as she scrubbed the soot off of the carpet. "Getting attacked by evil puppets and being forced to clean up my living room after falling forty feet into a chimney!?"

"Not a puppet! A momodo!" The ever so familiar voice of Jetsune giggled as Kimmy suddenly felt a weight on her back and wet hair brushing her shirt, getting her wet.

"I don't care!" Kim yelped throwing the girl from her back and tossing the dirty scrub brush at the momodos face, which hit its target, leaving black soapy water on Jetsune's clean face.

Instead of getting the reaction she wanted, Jetsune giggled and wiped her forehead clean.

"What ever, I'm going to take a sho- Oh come on! Is that my favorite shirt!?" Kimmy yelped grabbing fists full of her hair and staring at her beautiful black top with a band logo written in neon blue ink.

"I don't know." Jetsune said smiling but the smile was soon wiped off of her face by Kimmy's strong fingers suddenly wrapped around the fabric and squeezing it tightly until her knuckles were white, her face was bright red.

"Listen kid! I don't like you! I don't know what you are and why your here, all I know is what that momodo said about you today makes me trust you even less! So unless you want me to kill you, you better stay out-."

"KIMBERLY!" A voice screeched.

Both girls turned suddenly and saw Kim's mother, who was now dressed in a blue silk night gown, her face matched her daughters. She stomped over to her and swiped Jetsune from her.

"You leave this poor girl alone! If I dare hear you speak like that to her again I swear you'll be grounded from everything!" Her mother hissed. "I don't know where this wild streak of yours is coming from but you better stop!"

"But mom-."

"No buts! Now go take a shower, you look like a shadow!" And with that being said her mother left the room, for the second time with Jetsune sticking her tongue out.

Kim growled and stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. Something caught her eye and when she glanced down she saw the blue book, well hidden under a pile of towels. It was glowing. Slowly picking it up she opened it and saw there was a picture. It looked old and yellowed compared to the rest of the book. Under close inspection she saw it was a picture of Jetsune, only slightly altered.

Her face was ghost white and her hair was done back in a tight ponytail, her cheeks were red and her eyes contained a light dusting of blue eye shadow. She had a crooked smile on her blue lips, crooked and full of fangs. Under the picture was a caption that read:

**This book belongs to the momodo Jetsune Montory. If you are holding this book, beware of-**

****The rest of the caption had been stained on both sides, so Kimmy couldn't read the rest of it. Instead another spell was scrolled below it.

**Rotectpay.**

****"Rotectpay..." Kimmy repeated, when nothing happened she tossed the book on her hamper and went to take her shower, not noticing that Jetsune stood, stuck in the doorway, unable to move from her spot.


End file.
